Aku, Kamu dan Cinta
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/Mengetahui bahwa ia hendak dijodohkan, Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan rumahnya./"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Namikaze Sakura."/Apakah memang benar, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta?/—RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Aku tidak peduli, apapun yang Ayah katakan."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kalimat tersebut terlantun dari bibir tipis Sakura. Berbagai alasan yang diajukan Ayahnya sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Tidak peduli, begitu bukan katanya.

"Lagipula aku ini bukan anak-anak lagi, Ayah," wajah cantiknya terlihat kesal, "dan aku bisa mencari sendiri siapa orang yang pantas untuk mendampingi hidupku. Kurasa Ayah tidak perlu menjodohkanku dengan anak dari salah satu rekan bisnis Ayah."

Minato—Ayah dari Sakura—hanya bisa menghela nafasnya tatkala mendapati sifat keras kepala Sakura yang memang diturunkan dari Istrinya. Pria yang masih terlihat tampan tersebut kembali berusaha membujuk Sakura, "Kalau kau tidak suka padanya, kau bisa bilang pada Ayah. Setidaknya cobalah terlebih dulu, Sakura. Ayah tidak akan memaksamu, Sayang."

"Lalu, apa yang sedang Ayah lakukan kini? Bukankah Ayah sedang memaksaku?" tanyanya retoris.

Minato terdiam.

"Maaf, Ayah. Hari ini aku lelah sekali, aku mau istirahat," ucap Sakura sebelum ia melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Minato yang masih terdiam sembari memandanginya.

**#**

**.**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A**k**u**,** K**a**m**u** d**a**n **C**i**n**t**a** b**y** C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e** Y**u**r**i**s**a

_[ikatan tulus yang Tuhan persiapkan untuk kita semua]_

_**O**__O__**C**__, __**B**__a__**h**__a__**s**__a __**K**__a__**k**__u__**,**__ A__**l**__u__**r**__ B__**e**__r__**a**__n__**t**__a__**k**__a__**n**_

.

**.**

**#**

Sakura masih saja menggerutu mengingat percakapan—atau lebih pantas disebut dengan perdebatan—nya dengan ayahnya. Sakura tahu walaupun ia tidak secantik Ino; sahabatnya ataupun selembut Hinata; istri dari kakaknya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak terlalu buruk. Apakah Ayahnya sebegitu takutnya kalau Sakura tidak akan pernah mendapat jodoh?

Ayolah, Sakura memang terlihat sederhana. Namun hal itu tentu tidak menutup kemungkinan dari para lelaki yang berniat mendekatinya, bukan? Kalau boleh bicara jujur, ada banyak dokter senior di tempat ia bekerja kini yang tengah gencar mendekati dirinya. Hanya saja, memang belum ada satupun yang Sakura anggap cocok dengannya.

Sedikit banyak Sakura kecewa dengan tindakan Ayahnya. Maka dari itu, di sinilah ia berada. Sebelum fajar menyingsing, Sakura sudah berada jauh ribuan kilometer dari rumahnya berada. Benar sekali, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi sementara waktu dari rumahnya. Ia telah meninggalkan sepucuk surat di atas meja kamarnya mengenai kepergiannya untuk sementara waktu. Begitu pula dengan Rumah Sakit tempat ia bekerja, ia telah memberi kabar untuk mengambil libur beberapa hari.

Namun keraguan merayap pada benaknya, benarkah keputusannya untuk pergi tanpa mengabari kemana tujuannya?

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh ketika dilihatnya matahari semakin menuju ke arah barat—pertanda hari mulai senja. Tujuannya kali ini, ia putuskan untuk menginap di rumah Bibinya. Selain telah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura juga ingin bercerita banyak dengan Bibinya tersebut.

"Permisi," ucap gadis itu saat ia berada di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana.

Tsunade—nama Bibi Sakura—tentu saja terperangah mendapati keponakannya mucul secara mendadak di hadapannya. Tanpa perlu waktu, mereka berdua segera saja berpelukan demi melepas rindu. Maklum, sudah hampir lima tahun mereka tidak berjumpa.

"Kamu apa kabar?" Tsunade bertanya dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Oba-chan_ sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita masuk. _Ba-chan _yakin kamu pasti lelah sekali selama diperjalanan," ucap Tsunade. Dan selanjutnya, yang Sakura ketahui adalah; ia tidak menyesal memutuskan untuk berlibur beberapa hari di Konoha.

.

Sinar matahari yang menelusup melalui jendela kamar, dengan suksesnya membuat tidur Sakura terganggu. Wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk, bahkan ia mulai menguap. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menyadari bahwa kini ia tidak sedang berada di rumahnya. Digaruknya kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_," Tsunade menyapa Sakura yang barusaja memasuki ruang makan.

Aroma masakan yang sedang dihidangkan membuat mata Sakura terbuka sepenuhnya. Gadis itu dengan segera menarik kursi untuk mendudukinya. Bahkan sapaan Tsunade tidak dijawabnya. Rupanya ia kelaparan, mengingat kemarin malam ia tidak makan apapun. Rasa lelah membuatnya jatuh tertidur begitu ia merebahkan dirinya di atas futon.

"_Ne, _Sakura, bersihkan dulu dirimu sebelum makan. Kau ini benar-benar ya," tegur Tsunade. Wanita itu masih tampak sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

Sakura terkekeh. Sebelum mendengar ocehan _Ba-chan_nya lagi, ia sudah melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali muncul. Wajahnya sudah tampak segar dibanding sebelumnya.

"Setelah ini kau memutuskan mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade setelah mereka berdua sama-sama tengah menikmati hidangan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ditelannya makanannya sebelum ia bicara, "entahlah, mungkin aku akan mengelilingi desa. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini. Mungkin sudah banyak yang berubah."

Tsunade mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kau sedang ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungiku sendiri."

Sakura hanya menggumam tidak jelas demi menyahuti perkataan Bibinya. Tsunade hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sakura. Gadis ini memang selalu mudah ditebak perasaannya, batin Tsunade.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menceritakannya pada _Ba-chan_."

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya. Dipandanginya wajah Tsunade sebelum ia meletakkan sumpitnya. "Ayah memaksaku untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Aku kesal, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan rumah."

Tsunade terperangah. "Kau… kabur?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan ragu. "Yah, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Aku masih kesal dengan sikapnya beberapa hari lalu."

"Nanti kalau Ayahmu cemas, bagaimana? Aduh, kau ini selalu saja bertindak gegabah. Selalu saja melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. Kau ini bukan anak-anak lagi, _ne_, Sakura."

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu, _Ba-chan_. Hanya saja, aku yakin Ayah akan terus memaksaku selama aku masih ada di rumah. Sedangkan aku? Aku juga tidak ingin menambah dosa dengan melawan Ayah. Lebih baik aku pergi sementara waktu saja."

Tsunade diam mendengar ucapan keponakan tersayangnya itu.

"Lagipula aku tidak menginginkan pendamping hidup yang sembarangan. Setidaknya, untuk hal yang paling dasar; kami sama-sama saling mencintai. Kalau awalannya saja sudah dengan paksaan, apa jadinya hidupku nanti?" Sakura menatap manik mata Tsunade, "bukankah nantinya akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan?"

"Terserah kau sajalah," pasrah wanita tersebut.

Gadis itu kembali terkekeh. "Aku yakin, _Ba-chan_ pasti mendukungku."

"Aku tidak mendukungmu," Tsunade berkilah sambil menyelipkan anak rambut di kupingnya, "namun aku setuju dengan kata-katamu. Itu merupakan dua hal yang berbeda, bukan?"

Sakura tertawa. "_Ba-chan_ memang selalu pandai mengelak."

Tsunade bangun dari duduknya dan merapikan meja makan dengan diikuti Sakura. Setelah semuanya selesai, wanita tersebut mengerling pada Sakura. "Hei, mau membantu _Ba-chan _berkebun?"

Dan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

.

"Ternyata berkebun itu tidak semudah namanya, ya."

Tsunade tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar Sakura. "Berarti lebih mudah mengobati orang yang sakit, begitu menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Sakura membantah dengan cepat, "siapa bilang itu hal mudah. Salah diagnosa sedikit saja, habislah riwayatku."

Wanita itu tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Ia lebih memilih menekuni kegiatannya menanam bibit wortel yang didapatkannya kemarin. Sakura menatap kegiatan yang dilakukan Bibinya. Gadis itu memutuskan berhenti dari kegiatannya ketika ia merasa bajunya sudah basah serta rambutnya yang kini terasa lepek. Keringat bahkan mulai bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Kau jadi mengambil spesialis?"

Sakura mengelap keningnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tanah tersebut mengotori dahinya. "Aku sih maunya begitu. Kalau bisa tahun depan aku sudah bisa melanjutkan ke spesialis."

"Mau mengambil yang mana?"

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. Tidak dipedulikan celananya yang kotor akibat tanah-tanah yang mulai menempel di sana. "Aku mau mengambil spesialis anak, _Ba-chan_. Doakan saja, ya."

Tsunade tersenyum. "Tentu saja akan kudoakan."

"Tapi…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Sejenak, gadis itu terlihat ragu.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Sakura sambil menampilkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali bicara, "_Ne, Ba-chan_, boleh aku pergi ke air terjun dekat perbatasan? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hati-hati, Sakura," tegur wanita tersebut saat melihat keponakannya mulai berlari meninggalkannya.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Bibinya, Sakura berjalan perlahan menelusuri jalan setapak berbatu yang dulu seringkali dilewatinya. Pikiran gadis tersebut kembali melayang pada masa kecilnya. Dulu, dulu sekali, ia selalu menelusuri jalan ini bersama dengan Kakaknya—Naruto. Seringnya, mereka selalu berkejar-kejaran atau terkadang mereka berlomba untuk menentukan siapa yang paling lebih dulu sampai. Sakura atau Naruto.

Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menghela nafasnya. Jikalau mengingat masa kecilnya, ia pasti akan merasa seperti ini. Kesepian. Entah sudah berapa lama hubungannya dengan Naruto mulai merenggang. Tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja, mungkin proses pubertas pada diri masing-masing membuat mereka berdua sedikit menutup diri satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi, setelah Kakaknya tersebut mulai mengurus cabang perusahaan Ayah mereka. Hal yang semakin membuat intensitas kedekatan mereka berkurang.

Dalam hati Sakura menggerutu kesal. Kenangan masa kecilnya tidak boleh hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan semu. Sakura menginginkan kasih sayang yang dulu sering diberikan Naruto untuknya. Ia merindukan Kakaknya. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, gadis itu memutuskan; kalau nanti ia pulang, ia tidak akan lupa untuk menelpon Naruto. Kalau perlu, kegiatan itu harus menjadi rutinitas setiap akhir pekannya nanti.

Langkah kaki Sakura semakin cepat saat memori otaknya mengatakan bahwa tempat tujuannya sudah tidak jauh lagi. Memang benar, beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu berhenti dengan wajah terpesona. Ia nyaris tidak mengenali tempat ini. Semuanya memang masih serupa, hanya saja beberapa bunga tumbuh bermekaran sepanjang matanya memandang.

Gadis itu menjejakkan kakinya, berusaha mendekati sisian tepi air terjun. Setelah itu ia berdecak, mengagumi keindahan alam yang tersuguh di depan matanya. Dihirupnya nafasnya dalam-dalam hingga paru-parunya terasa segar. Ia berujar, "udaranya terasa lebih segar daripada di kota."

"Jangan dibandingkan," sebuah suara menelusup dalam telinga Sakura, "tentu saja udara di perkotaan kalah jauh dengan di sini."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur di rerumputan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan yang menjadi bantalannya, sementara matanya masih terpejam walau semula ia mengeluarkan suara. Gadis itu beringsut dari tempatnya, menghampiri sesosok manusia yang tengah mengusik kesendiriannya.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam ia menjawab, "tidak hanya kau yang mengetahui tempat ini. Kau bisa tanyakan kepada semua penduduk Konoha dan mereka pasti akan menjawab hal yang sama denganku."

Menyebalkan, Sakura mengutuk dalam hati. Namun gadis itu tidak ambil pusing, ia justru mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping pemuda yang tengah berbaring tersebut. Tangannya ia tumpukan pada rumput sementara kakinya diluruskan.

Lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang. Gadis itu kembali teringat saat ia seringkali memutuskan untuk bermain bersama Naruto di bawah air terjun sana. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengulang waktu seperti dahulu.

Suasana terasa hening, bahkan hanya terdengar beberapa burung yang saling berkicau bersahut-sahutan serta angin yang bertiup lembut. Sakura membiarkan angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya terkantuk-kantuk. Diikutinya posisi pemuda yang masih terbaring di sebelahnya tersebut hingga terdengar suara rumput yang bergesakan. Setelah itu, semua gelap.

Sakura sudah jatuh terlelap di sana, bersama seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

.

"Sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Pasalnya ia memang tidak mengenali siapa pemilik pita suara tersebut. Kembali gadis itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya sampai otaknya mengirim reaksi bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang yang tadi ditemuinya.

Sakura mendengus pelan. Kalau sudah tahu ia bangun, untuk apa bertanya lagi. Hal itu membuatnya mengacuhkan pertanyaan pemuda tersebut. Ia lebih memilih bangkit dan duduk sambil mencelupkan kakinya masuk ke dalam air. Tidak dipedulikannya pemuda berambut merah yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya."

Mau tak mau Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang juga duduk tak jauh darinya. "Aku baru datang kemarin," sahutnya singkat.

Gadis itu memainkan kakinya berayun-ayun dalam air, menimbulkan kecipak pelan di antara suasana hening yang melingkupi keadaan mereka. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut kembali menghela nafasnya kesal. Berada di tempat ini bersama orang asing memang tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi dengan suasana yang begini sunyi.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Sakura mencoba membuka pembicaraan, tampaknya gadis itu mulai merasakan kebosanan. "Aku memang sudah lama tidak kemari. Hanya saja, saat kecil dulu tidak ada bocah berambut merah sepertimu di desa ini."

"Aku memang tidak dibesarkan di sini," ia menjawab sambil menampilkan senyum kecil di wajahnya, "hanya Nenekku yang tinggal di sini. Kebetulan aku sedang senggang, jadi aku putuskan untuk berlibur di sini."

Sakura ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga sedang berlibur di sini. Yah, kurasa kau tahu sendiri, suasana kota terkadang membuat otak terasa penat."

"Sasori."

"Hah? Apa?" Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Namaku Sasori," ia kembali mengulang ucapannya.

Sakura kembali menampilkan senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya. "Aku Sakura. Salam kenal, _ne_, Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori membalas kalimat Sakura dengan kembali tersenyum. Ia sudah hendak kembali bicara andai saja Sakura tidak memotong kalimatnya. "Sekarang ini jam berapa ya, Sasori-_kun_? Aku lupa membawa jam tanganku."

Sasori melirik jam di tangannya sebelum menjawab, "jam 5 sore. Kau sudah mau kembali?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa aku masih ingin di sini. Aku mau melihat matahari terbenam."

"Kau ini aneh," sahut Sasori sambil mendengus pelan. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis—namun terlihat seperti sedang mengejek, "mana bisa melihat matahari terbenam di sini. Kalau mau melihat dengan jelas, kau harus ke pantai yang ada di sebelah barat, Sakura."

Sakura menggerutu. "Biar saja, _toh_ aku yang ingin melihatnya."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura yang masih menggerutu sebelum ia kembali berbicara, "Mau kutemani ke pantai?"

Setelahnya, wajah cemberut tersebut kembali terlihat cerah.

.

"_Kirei na_," ungkap gadis tersebut sambil berdecak penuh kekaguman. Mata _emerald_nya terlihat berbinar-binar saat mendapati pemandangan langka yang jarang sekali untuk ditemui di Kota.

Sasori tersenyum lembut. "Kupikir kita akan terlambat sampai. Untung saja tepat waktu," tutur pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Cantik sekali, ya, Sasori-_kun_," kembali gadis itu bersuara. Kalimatnya hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Tampaknya, mereka berdua sama-sama tengah menikmati pemandangan tersebut.

Seakan tersadar, Sasori tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan kameranya dan dengan segera memotret keindahan alam tersebut. Sama seperti pemandangan aslinya, bahkan hasil potretannya pun terlihat menawan.

"Kau seorang fotografer?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada penasaran saat melihat tindakan yang Sasori lakukan.

Sasori tidak menjawab. Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kalimat Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut mengartikan senyumannya sebagai jawaban ya. Setelah itu, ia justru tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne, _Sasori-_kun_, boleh aku memintamu untuk memotretku dengan latar matahari terbenam?" pinta gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu," Sasori menyahut dengan singkat.

Dibidiknya Sakura sebagai objek dengan latar indah dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak sebelum ia menangkap hasil dari lensa kameranya. Setelah itu, seakan tersihir Sasori berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut rambut _pink_ sang gadis.

Sakura hanya bisa termangu. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan seorang pemuda—selain Kakaknya. Wajah gadis itu terasa memanas saat Sasori merapikan anak rambutnya yang beterbangan dengan nakal tatkala tertiup angin.

"Cantik," Sasori menggumam lirih. Hanya saja, dengan jarak sedekat ini Sakura tentu mendengar kalimat Sasori. Ia mulai merasa wajahnya semakin panas, dan kalau ada cermin, gadis ini yakin kalau sekarang warna pada wajahnya sudah bertransformasi seperti warna rambutnya. Atau mungkin, bahkan sudah seperti warna rambut pemuda di hadapannya kini.

Pemuda itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya dengan Sakura sudah terlihat sangat dekat sekali. Mati-matian Sakura mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh pingsan di hadapan Sasori. Terlebih lagi, saat jarak antara kedua bibir mereka semakin tipis. Sayangnya, kegiatan mereka harus terusik dengan suara dering ponsel Sasori yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Dilihatnya pemuda yang berjalan sedikit menjauhinya tersebut tersenyum tipis sambil terus mengoceh, "aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Ya… baiklah, untuk kali ini aku akan menuruti ucapanmu. Apa? Entahlah, jawab saja sesukamu. Sudah, jangan membuatku kesal dan jangan hubungi aku dulu."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dalam hati, gadis itu bertanya-tanya, _kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa familiar dengan Sasori-kun?_

.

_to be continued_

_._

Saya tahu, ceritanya abal. Alurnya juga banyak yang compang-camping, udah gitu mungkin karakternya masih kurang berasa _feel_-nya. Maaf ya, _minna-san_~

_At least,_ saya minta _review _dari kalian semua mengenai fict ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura menatap dalam pada manik mata Sasori yang kini berjalan menuju arahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sembari memasukkan sebuah telepon genggam ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya siapa yang barusan berbincang dengan Sasori, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Terbersit dalam benaknya bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasori.

Sakura merutuk kesal. Mengapa tiba-tiba Sasori menjadi sosok yang membuatnya penasaran? Ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini. Mereka berdua baru saja bertemu, bahkan belum sampai sehari mereka saling mengenal.

"Maaf tadi aku—"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mendadak. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak masalah, Sasori-_kun_," gadis berambut merah jambu ini menyahut cepat.

Alis Sasori terangkat, sedikit bingung melihat tingkah Sakura yang mendadak terlihat… gugup.

Eh? Benarkah gadis ini bertingkah gugup?

"Kau… kenapa?"

Sakura kini menampilkan ekspresi bingung. "Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" ia membeo sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajahnya sendiri.

Sasori pada akhirnya hanya membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan senyum manisnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya… yah, sedikit terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba memotong kalimatku."

"Eh?" Sakura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Hontou ni gomenasai_, Sasori-_kun_. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengarmu meminta maaf padaku. Kau 'kan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, lalu untuk apa meminta maaf."

Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Lagipula, kurasa telepon tadi adalah panggilan penting. Mungkin… mengenai masalah pekerjaanmu. Jadi, aku tidak merasa kau sedang berbuat salah padaku."

Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "_Hai_, Sakura. Aku mengerti maksud perkataanmu.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tertawa kecil. "_Gomen na_, Sasori-_kun_. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara hingga tanpa sadar jadi menceramahimu seperti tadi."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura."

Sakura merengut. "Tetap saja, Sasori-_kun_. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu. Padahal aku baru mengenalmu tapi sudah seenaknya bicara dengan nada 'sok' mengajarimu seolah akulah yang paling benar."

"Aku tidak keberatan," sahut Sasori kalem.

Sakura diam, tidak membantah. Hanya saja ia masih merasakan perasaan tidak enak pada pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada ombak yang masih berkejaran di pantai sana. Matanya mengerling pada Sakura yang tengah menunduk sebelum ia menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Daripada kau diam saja, lebih baik kita menikmati pemandangan di sini."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia menyetujui ucapan pemuda itu. Diikutinya tarikan pemuda tersebut sebelum mereka berdua akhirnya larut bermain di sana. Berkejar-kejaran layaknya anak kecil tanpa mempedulikan waktu yang mulai menjelang malam.

**#**

**.**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A**k**u**,** K**a**m**u** d**a**n **C**i**n**t**a** b**y** C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e** Y**u**r**i**s**a

_[ikatan tulus yang Tuhan persiapkan untuk kita semua]_

_**O**__O__**C**__, __**B**__a__**h**__a__**s**__a __**K**__a__**k**__u__**,**__ A__**l**__u__**r**__ B__**e**__r__**a**__n__**t**__a__**k**__a__**n**_

.

**.**

**#**

Minato menghela nafasnya. Pria berambut kuning ini memijat pelipisnya mengingat masalah baru yang tiba-tiba muncul. Yah… apalagi kalau bukan mengenai perginya Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu dengan sukses membuatnya merasa pusing saat ini.

Kalau tidak ada di tempat Naruto, lalu Sakura ada dimana sekarang? Batin Pria tersebut bertanya-tanya. Perasaan menyesal dan cemas mendominasi hati dan pikirannya. Sedikit banyak Minato menyesal telah memaksa Sakura untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya.

Seharusnya Minato tahu kalau kelakuan Sakura sama seperti Istrinya, Kushina. Gadis itu memang terlihat lembut diluar namun bisa menjadi sangat keras bila sudah menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan pandangannya.

_Like mother, like daughter. _Begitulah ungkapan yang tepat untuk Sakura.

Minato berusaha kembali berpikir mengenai kira-kira keberadaan Sakura. Gadis itu sudah menghilang selama dua hari yang berarti tempat tujuannya cukup jauh dari Kota Tokyo tempatnya tinggal ini.

Tapi… kemana?

Seakan mendapat pencerahan, Minato terpikirkan mengenai Tsunade. Wanita itu satu-satunya orang yang cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Ada kemungkinan Sakura pergi ke sana, dan kemungkinan itu cukup besar. Yang Minato ragukan, masih 'kah Sakura mengingat tempat itu? Pasalnya, sudah cukup lama mereka tidak mengunjungi tempat Tsunade.

Hanya saja, tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk mencoba mencari tahu?

Baru saja Minato hendak menelpon Tsunade, seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Mau tidak mau, Minato membatalkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Tsunade saat mengetahui siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya kini.

"Ah, Hiroshi-_san_," sapa Minato sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hiroshi tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap aku tidak sedang mengganggu waktu kerjamu, Minato-_san_."

"_Iie_," sahut Minato sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Lagipula aku sedang tidak fokus bekerja hari ini."

Dahi Hiroshi berkerut. "Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah."

Minato mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Begitulah," sahutnya singkat. Masalahnya ia tidak mungkin menceritakan pada pria di hadapannya ini bahwa putri tunggal kesayangannya pergi meninggalkan rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang sudah diaturnya.

Ah, mengingat perihal kaburnya Sakura kembali membuat kepala Minato berputar, pusing karena terlalu memikirkan keadaan putrinya tersebut. Kembali Minato memijat dahinya.

"Masalah berat?"

Minato tersenyum kecut yang bisa diartikan; kau benar.

"Aku harap masalahmu bisa segera terselesaikan, Minato-_san_, apapun problema yang kau hadapi kini."

Minato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa putraku bersamaku untuk membicarakan hal ini denganmu, sayangnya tidak bisa. Dia sedang berlibur dan kurasa… dia menemukan kesenangan sehingga kelihatannya ia akan berada di sana beberapa hari lagi."

"Aku mengerti. Tidak masalah, Hiroshi-_san_. Kami bisa bertemu lain kali."

Hiroshi tertawa kecil. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat sekali, Minato. Sebegitu berat 'kah masalahmu kali ini? Mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu, kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku."

Ragu-ragu Minato menyahut, "Sakura… dia tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini. Putriku benar-benar menolaknya tanpa mau mendengarkan apapun penjelasanku. Bahkan untuk sekadar bertemu dengan putramu saja, dia menolak."

Kini ganti Hiroshi yang terdiam.

"Setelahnya, aku mendapati Sakura tidak berada di kamarnya dua hari yang lalu. Kurasa Putriku berbuat nekat dengan kabur dari rumah."

Hiroshi masih terdiam. Namun kini pandangannya terlihat bingung.

"Aku minta maaf, Hiroshi. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar menginginkan Sakura menikah dengan Anakmu, tetapi sepertinya Sakura tidak setuju."

"Bukan 'kah kemarin sore Sakura sedang bersama Sasori?"

"Eh?" Minato terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hiroshi.

"Waktu kemarin aku menelpon Sasori, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sudah bertemu dengan Sakura. Kupikir… kau sudah tahu," jelas Hiroshi.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku justru sedang kebingungan karena Sakura pergi tanpa kabar."

Hiroshi tersenyum. Pria ini mulai mengerti situasi yang tengah terjadi. "Aku yakin Sakura berada bersama Sasori, dan dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayakan saja pada Anakku," ucapnya.

"Memangnya Sakura berada dimana?"

"Konoha."

Minato menarik nafasnya lega. Berarti _feeling_nya barusan benar, kemungkinan besar Sakura tinggal bersama Tsunade. Selain itu, Sasori juga berada di sana. Ya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura juga pasti baik-baik saja.

"Selain itu," Hiroshi tersenyum lebar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sakura pasti akan memilih untuk melanjutkan pertunangan ini. Aku merasa mereka berdua sudah dihubungkan dengan benang merah tanpa mereka sadari."

"Aa, kau benar."

"Sasori sepertinya harus berjuang habis-habisan agar membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya," ungkap Hiroshi sambil berusaha membayangkan apa yang akan anaknya lakukan demi membuat Sakura menerimanya.

"Kita tunggu saja bagaimana akhirnya nanti."

Hiroshi hanya bisa mengangguk penuh tanda kesetujuan tatkala mendengar putusan kalimat Minato.

.

Pagi ini Sakura bangun tergesa-gesa dari tidurnya. Gadis bermata _emerald_ ini tampak manis tatkala mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna merah gelap.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "_Arigatou, Oba-chan_."

Gadis ini memilih untuk menempati meja makan demi mengisi perutnya untuk sarapan pagi. Sebenarnya hari ini Sakura bangun agak kesiangan mengingat kemarin sore mereka bermain di pantai sampai kelelahan. Namun gadis pemilik rambut sewarna merah jambu ini menolak untuk meninggalkan sarapan.

Sebagai seorang dokter, Sakura tentu tahu pasti mengenai pentingnya sarapan pagi. Itulah yang membuatnya tetap memilih untuk makan terlebih dahulu walaupun Sasori akan datang menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Hn," Sakura mengangguk sambil menggumam karena ia masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Memangnya kemana kau ingin pergi?"

Sakura menelan makanannya sebelum ia memulai untuk berbicara, "Sasori mengajakku berkeliling desa hari ini, _Ba-chan_. Kupikir itu adalah ide yang bagus, jadi aku menyetujuinya."

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. "Sasori?"

"_Hai, Ba-chan_."

Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Aku heran karena kau tiba-tiba mengenalnya. Setahuku dia bukan salah satu teman masa kecilmu karena dia baru pertama kali ini datang kemari beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Memang bukan, _Ba-chan_. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa mendadak dekat dengannya," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku pikir dia orang yang menyebalkan sewaktu di awal, tetapi ternyata dia orang yang baik dan… cukup menarik."

Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau masih belum bisa menghilangkan sifat burukmu perihal menilai orang. Ingat, Sakura, jangan menilai sesuatu dari luar. Terkadang mata ini pun bisa menipu."

"Aku mengerti, _Ba-chan_."

Tsunade tersenyum tipis sebelum membiarkan Sakura kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya dengan tenang. Hanya saja, beberapa menit kemudian suara Tsunade kembali memenuhi indera pendengarnya.

"Sasori menunggumu di depan, Sakura."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Sakura segera meminum air mineral yang tak jauh dari piringnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk bercermin beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri Sasori.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap Sakura.

Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum menampilkan senyum khas andalannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, Sakura. Kau tidak sedang melakukan salah."

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Sasori sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tawa kekanakkan gadis di hadapannya ini. "Kau cantik," ucap pemuda itu pada akhirnya.

Mendengar kalimat yang sama seperti kemarin, membuat Sakura terdiam seketika. Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskannya, hanya saja seperti sebuah perasaan yang asing tiba-tiba menghantui dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan perihal wajahnya yang memanas setelah mendengar kalimat Sasori.

"Ja-jangan membuatku seperti ini," protes Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum ia menyadari ada rona merah di wajah Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, seakan merefleksikan kesenangannya di sana. "Kau memang cantik," Sasori berniat menggoda Sakura meskipun kalimatnya bukan sebuah godaan melainkan fakta.

"Ta-tapi tidak usah mengatakannya sejelas itu. Aku… aku…"

"Malu?" potong Sasori.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya lamat-lamat. Setelah itu gadis bersurai merah jambu ini menundukkan kepalanya tanda membenarkan ucapan Sasori.

"Tidak usah malu. Kau memang cantik, aku tidak bohong."

Sakura memainkan jemarinya dengan gelisah. Seakan tidak ingin larut terlalu jauh dalam pembicaraan yang mampu membuatnya malu dan gugup ini, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menagih ajakan pemuda ini.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, Sasori-_kun_. Aku takut kita kesiangan."

Sasori tersenyum tipis. Mengerti kalau Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan tema pembicaraan yang tengah dibicarakan, Sasori menyetujui permintaan yang Sakura ajukan padanya. Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua sudah mulai berkeliling dengan Sasori yang membonceng Sakura dengan sepedanya.

Sasori benar-benar mengajak Sakura mengelilingi desa. Pemuda itu menunjukkan berbagai macam tempat umum padanya, seperti pasar, kuil, kebun teh, bahkan Sasori juga mengajaknya untuk melihat kedai-kedai makanan yang berada di desa tersebut.

"Semuanya nyaris berubah," komentar Sakura.

Kini Sakura tengah berjalan di samping kanan sepeda sementara Sasori berada di sebelah kiri sambil menuntun sepedanya. Mereka berdua hendak menitipkan sepeda ini di tempat peristirahatan dekat sana. Setelah itu, sepasang anak Adam ini kembali memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki karena kali ini mereka memilih untuk mengitari satu-satunya kebun teh di Konoha.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak kemari?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Ehm… kurasa sudah lama sekali. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengingatnya dengan pasti. Mungkin sudah lebih dari lima tahun aku tidak ke Konoha. Atau bahkan tujuh tahun, mungkin."

Sasori mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sasori-_kun_ sudah berada di sini sejak kapan?"

"Kurasa sudah tiga minggu."

"Kau berencana akan tinggal di sini sampai kapan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasori menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti dengan Sakura. "Kau mau aku cepat pulang?"

"Bukan begitu," tandas Sakura. Gadis ini menolak dengan tegas. "Memangnya kalau aku bertanya seperti itu, salah ya?"

Sasori tertawa mendengar nada sinis yang mendadak berlompatan keluar dari pita suara sang gadis. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura. Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Kau menganggapnya terlalu serius."

Sakura merengut kecil. "Habisnya nada suaramu tidak terdengar seperti orang yang sedang bercanda. Kau seperti bicara serius padaku."

Sasori menghela nafasnya. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan di sini sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi. Ada pekerjaan yang masih menungguku dan aku tidak boleh menelantarkannya begitu saja."

"_Sou ka_."

"Kau sendiri, mau sampai kapan berada di sini?"

Sakura berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab, "kurasa aku akan pulang empat hari lagi. Aku hanya bisa izin satu minggu, tidak bisa lebih."

"Kau bekerja?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau pikir aku mahasiswi?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terkejut?"

Pemuda itu hanya bisa kembali tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Memangnya kau perlu tahu mengapa aku terkejut? Itu rahasia, Nona Manis."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Namun setelahnya ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan lain pada Sasori. "Siapa model yang sering kau potret? Aku jadi penasaran dengan hasil potretan foto yang kau ambil. Kau pasti fotografer terkenal."

Kening Sasori berkerut. "Aku? Fotografer?"

Kali ini ganti Sakura yang merasa bingung sekaligus heran. "Bukannya waktu itu kau tersenyum saat aku bertanya padamu apakah kau seorang fotografer atau bukan. Kau ingat, 'kan?"

"Tersenyum bukan berarti iya, Sakura."

"Berarti kau berbohong padaku," tuduh Sakura sambil menuding Sasori dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis menanggapi tuduhan Sakura. "Fotografi itu adalah hobiku. Bukan berarti aku seorang fotogfrafer, _ne, _Sakura?"

Sakura mencibirkan mulutnya. Rupanya gadis ini masih merasa kesal saat mengetahui bahwa Sasori sudah membohonginya. Terlihat kekanakkan memang, tetapi Sakura tidak terlalu menyukai kebohongan. Yah… meskipun kemarin Sasori hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan senyum, tapi kala itu menandakan bahwa ia tengah menyetujui perkataan Sakura. Benar begitu, bukan?

"Aku baru menyadari kalau kau ini gadis yang keras kepala."

Sakura menatap wajah Sasori sebelum tersenyum kecil. Raut tidak sukanya mendadak hilang entah kemana. "Jarang sekali ada orang yang bicara jujur mengenai sifat burukku. Biasanya yang kulihat mereka seringkali menampilkan ekspresi yang yah… terlihat menahan protes padahal sebenarnya mereka ingin sekali menentangku. Aku cukup salut karena kau berani bicara jujur seperti ini padaku, _ne, _Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori ikut tersenyum.

"Selain keluargaku, kaulah orang pertama yang bicara sejujur ini padaku."

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. "Orang pertama?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya gadis itu memandang ke depan, seolah pandangannya tengah menerawang. "Mereka seakan tidak menilaiku berdasarkan aku apa adanya, melainkan karena orang tuaku. Mereka tidak berani mengomentari apapun sikapku karena orang tuaku juga. Aku…"

Tepukan pelan di pundak Sakura, membuat gadis itu kembali pada alam sadarnya. Ketika menengok, didapatinya wajah Sasori yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. Seolah terhanyut, Sakura turut menatap balik manik mata pemuda tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Sakura," ucap Sasori penuh dengan nada keyakinan. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau berada. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melihatmu apa adanya dirimu, kau harus tahu itu."

Sakura tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Setetes air mata turun begitu saja di pipinya. Kata-kata Sasori memang terdengar biasa saja, tidak begitu istimewa malahan—menurut anggapan orang lain. Akan tetapi… kalimat itu mampu membuat Sakura merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah bergerak maju dan memeluk pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya tersebut.

.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya mendapati penjelasan yang Ayahnya katakan padanya. "Jadi sekarang Sakura ada di Konoha bersama dengan orang yang hendak Ayah jodohkan dengannya, begitu?"

Minato mengangguk.

"Apa Sakura mengetahuinya?"

Tatapan bingung Minato membuat Naruto memperjelas pertanyaannya pada Ayahnya tersebut. "Apa Sakura tahu kalau pemuda yang sedang bersamanya itu adalah calon suaminya?"

"Tentu saja Sakura tidak mengetahuinya," sahut Minato.

"Calon suaminya sendiri, apa dia tahu kalau Sakura adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengannya?"

"Sasori mengetahuinya. Aku bahkan mengetahui keberadaan Sakura dari dirinya karena ia tidak sengaja menemukan Sakura di tempatnya berlibur, di Konoha lebih tepatnya," tutur Minato.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kalau Sakura tahu bahwa Sasori adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengannya, dia bisa marah 'kan?"

Minato menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa Sasori menyusulnya ke sana untuk mendekati Sakura? Agar perjodohan ini tetap berlangsung, bertentangan dengan keputusan awal Sakura?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, tetapi Minato tahu bahwa putranya tersebut menyetujui kalimatnya.

"Sayang sekali perkiraanmu itu salah besar, Naruto," tandas Minato sambil memamerkan senyumnya. "Sasori sudah berada di Konoha jauh sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk kabur. Pertemuan mereka murni karena ketidaksengajaan, tidak ada campur-tangan dariku ataupun Ayah Sasori."

Naruto tersenyum tipis tatkala kegundahannya mulai menghilang setelah kalimat penjelasan Minato didengarnya. "_Sou ka_. Kalau begini, Sakura tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun. Ia juga tidak akan merasa terbohongi karena pertemuannya dengan Sasori murni diluar rencana semua pihak."

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, sedari tadi itu yang kau cemaskan?"

"Aku adalah Kakaknya. Aku mengerti Sakura luar-dalam. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Ayah merencanakan sebuah perjodohan untuk Sakura. Hanya satu hal yang paling penting; asalkan Sakura baik-baik saja, aku akan mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi."

Pria berambut kuning itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan putra satu-satunya. "Aku senang kau sudah bertambah dewasa, Naruto."

"_Iie_," tolak Naruto sebelum pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Aku sama sekali belum bertambah dewasa. Kalau kau memujiku seperti itu di depan Sakura, aku yakin ia juga akan langsung membantahnya."

"Bagaimana dengan Kushina?"

"Aa," Naruto mengelus dagunya perlahan. "_Oka-san_ baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menjelaskan masalah ini padanya. Walaupun reaksi awalnya ia seperti ingin marah, tetapi ia mempercayai keputusan apapun yang diambil Sakura. _Oka-san_ bilang, Sakura sudah dewasa. Ia sudah pasti bisa menentukan mana pilihan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Syukurlah. Aku cukup senang mendengarnya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar—menampilkan senyum andalannya—setelah mendengar nada kelegaan dalam suara Ayahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu kembali berwajah serius sembari menyampirkan sebuah map pada Minato.

"Mengenai masalah pembangunan ini…"

Setelahnya, sepasang Ayah dan Anak tersebut sudah larut dalam masalah pekerjaan mereka berdua.

.

Soal nama ayahnya Sasori, jujur karena saya gatau (dan saya udah nyari di berbagai sumber tetep gak ketemu juga) saya putusin buat ngasih nama ayahnya seperti yang ada di atas, Hiroshi. Marganya saya pake Akasuna aja, kayak yang biasanya. Yosh! Sekarang saatnya berbalas repiu~ :D

Teira Lurker: terima kasih, Ra, karena udah suka ama fictnya :) hihi, iya emang belum kerasa, tapi kayaknya di chap ini juga masih belum kerasa deh. Aduh saya lemah banget buat bagian pengkarakterisasian tokoh. Hontou ni gomen -.-v tapi makasih ya, Ra, karna udah review :D ini sudah apdetttttt

otaku-chan: hihi, makasih udah dibilang menarik. Haha awalnya saya gak pede buat publishnya, tapi yah akhirnya saya lanjut wae dah. Sippp, sudah dilanjutkan iniii. Semoga kamu baca lagi yaaaa :D

haruno yuwi: trima kasihhhhh karena udah suka :) hihi, dichapter ini dibilangin kannnnn siapa yang dijodohin ama Sakura? :p sudah apdet iniiiiii :D

Guest: aish, emang bener kenyataan kok hehe. Etapi trimakasih udah dibilang keren ya, guest-san :D hihihi, iyaaaa ini sudah lanjut kokkkk ^^

Maaf kalau ceritanya *ehem*masih*ehem* abal kayak kemaren. Saya malah ngerasa tambah gaje dibandingin ama chapter kemaren -_- gomennasai #bunguk-bungkuk. Saya minta maap juga kalo alurnya berasa loncat sana loncat sini :p

Yosh, akhir kata, review kalian saya harapkan di akhir cerita. Trima-kasih minnaaaaaaa :D


	3. Chapter 3

Wajah Sakura yang sedikit bersemu tersebut terhalangi rambutnya akibat kepalanya yang menunduk. Sasori yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, terlihat memaklumi akan sikap gugup yang gadis itu tunjukkan padanya.

"Sasori-_kun_…"

Mata Sasori menatap pada manik _emerald_ Sakura yang kini mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangnya balik. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ano… Maafkan atas kelancanganku tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk me-memelukmu," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala mengatakan kata terakhirnya barusan.

Sasori kembali tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah, Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa tak enak hati padaku."

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak. Sikapku pasti lancang sekali…"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut merahnya ikut berputar. "Sudahlah, Sakura, tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Yang berlalu biarkan saja berlalu, _toh_ semua sudah terjadi."

Sakura terlihat akan membantah, namun dengan cepat Sasori memotong ucapan yang hendak dilontarkan gadis tersebut dengan kalimatnya sendiri. "Akan lebih baik kalau kita mencari makan siang. Perutku juga sudah mulai memberontak. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori sembari menepuk lembut perutnya.

Sakura pada akhirnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman juga di wajah cantiknya. Anggukkan pelan gadis itu sekaligus jawaban, "baiklah, ayo, Sasori-_kun_," menutup suasana canggung yang semula hadir di antara mereka, err… mungkin lebih tepatnya pada Sakura seorang.

**#**

**.**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A**k**u**,** K**a**m**u** d**a**n **C**i**n**t**a** b**y** C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e** Y**u**r**i**s**a

_[ikatan tulus yang Tuhan persiapkan untuk kita semua]_

_**O**__O__**C**__, __**B**__a__**h**__a__**s**__a __**K**__a__**k**__u__**,**__ A__**l**__u__**r**__ B__**e**__r__**a**__n__**t**__a__**k**__a__**n**_

.

**.**

**#**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura tersenyum sembari mengunyah makanan yang semula menyentuh indera pengecapnya. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias tatkala mendapati rasa yang begitu pas di lidahnya. Selain itu, Sakura juga tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan makanan dengan cita rasa selezat ini di Konoha. Rasa yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan makanan yang ada di Kota, batin Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti suka. Waktu pertama kali datang ke Konoha, sejujurnya aku sangsi akan menemukan sebuah rumah makan yang bisa kukunjungi bila Chiyo-_baasan_ sedang tidak memasak. Ternyata dugaanku meleset jauh," ucap Sasori sembari membayangkan kala pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu sebelum mengaku, "sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya waktu kau mengatakan ada sebuah tempat makan yang enak di sini."

"Tempat itu memang tidak mempengaruhi rasa dari sebuah makanan, ya? Kalau memang enak, ya tetap saja akan terasa enak meskipun berada di lingkungan yang tidak se-elit kota Tokyo maupun yang berada di daerah pinggiran."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kecil sebelum ia kembali menyuapi makanannya kembali. Melihat hal itu, Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Matanya memandang setiap gerakan yang Sakura lakukan, seolah ia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan objek yang kini sedang dipandanginya tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan aktivitas yang Sasori lakoni. Pemuda itu gelagapan menyentuh peralatan makannya, seolah takut terpergok telah memperhatikan gadis yang kini bertanya padanya.

Sakura ingin sekali tertawa melihat kegugupan yang dirasakan Sasori, akan tetapi ia berusaha menahannya. Gadis itu akhirnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Sasori mengalihkan perhatian dengan pertanyaannya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku pulang dulu. Rasanya seluruh badanku mulai terasa agak ngilu."

"Kau pasti tidak terbiasa berolahraga," terka Sasori.

Sakura pada akhirnya tertawa juga. "Semenjak bekerja aku mulai jarang sekali berolahraga. Padahal aku amat menyenangi aktivitas ini. Mungkin karena kelelahan aku jadi selalu menunda dan melewati kegiatan yang dulu menjadi rutinitasku ini."

Sasori menanggapi kalimat Sakura dengan senyuman. "Kalau begitu kau harus mulai berolahraga kembali. Menurutku olahraga itu merupakan aktivitas yang sangat penting untuk tubuh kita."

Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju. Suasana mendadak hening sejenak sebelum gadis itu mulai kembali bicara. "_Ne, _Sasori-_kun_, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Gerakan sendok itu berhenti di udara. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Sasori sebelum ia kembali memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat merasa _familiar_ dengan wajahmu, namun entah dimana aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Makanya kupikir, mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Sasori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi?" Sakura meminta kepastian.

"Hm… entahlah. Mungkin?"

Sakura ingin sekali bertanya lebih jauh, namun raut wajah Sasori seakan memintanya untuk mencari sendiri jawaban akan pertanyaannya tersebut. Hal yang membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bersuara.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kau nanti kuantar pulang."

Anggukkan kepala Sakura membuat percakapan mereka benar-benar berakhir.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura tak bisa berhenti berceloteh. Sementara Sasori mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut dengan seksama—walaupun hal yang dibicarakan Sakura bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Lalu, aku menjambak rambut Naruto-_nii_ sambil menonjok wajahnya. Astaga! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau tindakanku waktu itu membuat Naruto-_nii_ menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya," tutur Sakura panjang-lebar sebelum setelahnya ia mulai tertawa lepas.

Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita Sakura tatkala dirinya masih berumur tujuh tahun. Sungguh masa kanak-kanak yang menyenangkan. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya…

"Sasori-_kun_?" sapa Sakura, "kau baik-baik saja? kenapa kau mendadak… diam? Jangan-jangan kau kesal mendengarku yang bicara secerewet ini, ya?"

Sasori menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum sebuah sinyum simpul terukir di wajahnya yang manis. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku tidak kesal denganmu, hanya saja… ada hal yang sedang kupikirkan."

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "pasti hal yang sedang kau pikirkan itu penting sekali. Aku jadi merasa segan karena tidak mempedulikanmu dengan terus berbicara tanpa henti."

Tangan pemuda itu menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sakura sembari mengusapnya pelan-pelan. "Tidak usah merasa segan ataupun sungkan denganku, karena bagiku kau ini orang yang istimewa dalam hidupku. Apa adanya saja, Sakura."

Gadis bersurai merah jambu ini terdiam tatkala mendengar ucapan Sasori yang terdengar lembut di telinganya. Mendadak, debaran jantungnya mulai bertalu-talu. Istimewa? Istimewa seperti… apa? Pertanyaan itu bergema dalam pikiran Sakura.

Mendadak Sakura merasa bahwa selama ini Sasori selalu saja terasa ambigu dan misterius, entah itu sikapnya maupun dari kata-katanya saat berbicara. Sasori terlihat ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu namun ia terlihat juga tengah menahannya. Sebenarnya, ada apa?

Pikiran Sakura melayang pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasori. Ketika mereka bertemu di air terjun dekat perbatasan, saat Sasori mengatakan padanya bahwa ia terlihat cantik. Saat Sasori juga hampir… menciumnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah ini?

Satu lagi, sebenarnya apa juga yang sedang dirinya pikirkan mengenai Sasori? Sakura merasa _familiar_. Ia merasa pernah kenal akan tetapi lupa tepatnya kapan dan dimana. Selain itu, perasaan apa pula yang kini melandanya?

Ketika Sasori memujinya, berbincang dengannya, bahkan ketika ia tanpa sengaja memeluknya, seolah semua dunia Sakura hanya terpusat pada satu hal. Pada seorang Sasori. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan gelenyar aneh di dadanya ini, akan tetapi ia juga tidak ingin terlalu memusingkannya. Ia hanya merasa terganggu bila perasaan ini muncul tiba-tiba karena ia akan bertingkah gugup secara mendadak.

Ia tidak suka perasaan asing ini, namun terkadang ia menikmatinya pula.

"Sungguh aneh," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang aneh?"

Bahu Sakura terlonjak kaget seakan ia habis tersetrum. Dengan tawa yang terlihat janggal, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berujar, "tidak… tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali."

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya sembari menahan sebelah tangan Sakura. Sontak gadis ini pun ikut menghentikan jalannya. Manik mata Sasori menatap tepat pada iris _emerald_ Sakura dengan intens, membuat Sakura kembali gugup dibuatnya.

"Kau—"

Kalimat Sasori terhenti secara mendadak akibat sebuah suara yang menjerit keras sembari memohon bantuan pada warga sekitar. Terkejut, mereka berdua segera berlari menghampiri sumber suara sebelum menemukan seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong seorang bocah kecil dengan beberapa orang yang mulai mengelilinginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada wanita tersebut.

"Ray mengeluh pusing dan setelah itu dia mual serta muntah-muntah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengannya," tuturnya sembari menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sakura menatap anak lelaki yang kira-kira berumur tujuh tahun tersebut sebelum berkata, "tolong baringkan dia di tanah. Aku akan memeriksanya."

Semua mata kini menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tenang saja," senyum tipis tersungging di wajah cantiknya, "saya seorang dokter."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, sang Ibu segera menidurkan anaknya di tanah sebelum Sakura mulai mengecek keadaannya.

Gadis bersurai merah itu menganalisa, pasien mengeluh pusing dan mual serta muntah-muntah. Kemudian wajahnya juga terlihat pucat serta menggigil kedinginan padahal ketika keningnya diraba ia merasa bahwa anak ini sedang terkena demam. Berarti…

"Ray keracunan makanan. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kalian tahu, dimana rumah sakit terdekat?"

Sasori menyahut, "cukup jauh, Sakura. Kira-kira empat puluh menit waktu yang kita butuhkan."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Bisa tolong bawakan aku susu murni?"

Beberapa orang yang berkerumun di sana segera berpencar untuk membawakan barang yang Sakura minta. Tak sampai satu menit, sebuah susu murni dibawa oleh seorang penduduk desa sebelum diserahkannya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu berusaha meminumkan susu tersebut kepada anak yang tengah keracunan makanan ini. Anak bernama Ray tersebut segera meminum susu yang berusaha diminumkan Sakura padanya dengan perlahan-lahan sampai tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"Susu bisa mentralisir racun. Kondisi Ray akan berangsur-angsur baik seperti semula. Tapi ini hanya pertolongan pertama, maka dari itu untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya Ray tetap dibawa ke rumah sakit," ucapan Sakura sedikit menenangkan sang Ibu dan beberapa warga yang masih mengerubungi mereka.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Aku sungguh sangat berterima-kasih. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ray bila kau tidak ada," wanita itu mengudarakan suaranya penuh dengan kelegaan serta ketulusan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah. Aku justru merasa senang karena ilmuku bisa berguna di saat genting seperti ini."

Ibu tadi masih saja akan terus mengucapkan 'terima-kasih' tanpa henti pada Sakura andai bila Sasori tidak menghentikan kalimatnya. "Akan lebih baik bila Ray dibawa ke rumah sakit, Ibu. Untuk berjaga-jaga," nadanya terdengar mengingatkan.

Setelah itu, semua kerumunan yang sebelumnya mengerubungi mereka perlahan berkurang. Para warga desa segera membantu Ibu Ray tersebut untuk mengantar anaknya ke rumah sakit.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau akhirnya menjadi seorang dokter," ungkap Sasori setelah mereka kembali tinggal berdua.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Kau bicara seakan…"

"Seakan apa?"

Sakura diam sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Senyum tipis kembali terukir di wajahnya. "Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku seorang dokter?"

Sasori tergelak. "Justru aku merasa senang, Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman yang profesinya seorang dokter."

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa Sasori ragu menyebutnya seorang teman. Namun… kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa sesak pula di hatinya tatkala Sasori menyebutnya seorang teman?

"Kupikir kau bekerja kantoran," menuruti apa yang Ayahmu inginkan, lanjut Sasori dalam hati.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku menentang Ayah habis-habisan hingga akhirnya Ayah menyetujui keputusanku. Namun justru akhirnya Ayah malah berusaha menjodohkanku dengan seorang anak dari rekan kerjanya."

Sasori terlihat tertarik dengan topic yang tengah Sakura bicarakan. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak pernah kukenal sama sekali, Sasori-_kun_."

Melihat Sasori yang masih diam, membuat Sakura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lagipula aku tidak menginginkan pendamping hidup yang sembarangan. Setidaknya, untuk hal yang paling dasar, aku ingin kami sama-sama saling mencintai," tutur Sakura, mengulang kembali pendapat yang kemarin lalu pernah dikemukakannya di depan Tsunade _Ba-chan nya._

"Alasan yang bijak."

Setelah itu suasana kembali lengang tanpa suara hingga Sakura memecah kesunyian itu. "Kau tahu, Sasori-_kun_, kata-katamu tadi… ketika kau bicara, kau seakan mengetahui bahwa aku nyaris sempat tidak mengikuti keinginanku sendiri untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Seolah… kau mengetahui bahwa sebelumnya Ayah pernah melarang keinginanku."

Ucapan Sakura hanya ditanggapi diam oleh Sasori. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka percakapan, membuat perjalanan pulang tersebut terasa hampa. Sedangkan Sakura, benaknya kembali bertanya akan tingkah misterius Sasori serta kalimat ambigunya, seperti yang pernah dirasakan Sakura sebelum-sebelumnya. Bertambah satu pertanyaan dalam pikiran Sakura; _siapa Sasori sebenarnya?_

.

Sasori duduk termenung di kursi teras belakang rumah Nenek Chiyo. Pikiran pemuda berambut merah tersebut melayang, teringat akan kalimat terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan padanya. Setelahnya, ia justru tersenyum kecil.

Kalau bicara jujur, Sasori bukan hanya seolah mengetahui akan tetapi ia memang benar-benar mengetahuinya. Sasori memang tahu kalau waktu itu Sakura berniat memutuskan untuk menghentikan mimpinya. Sasori tahu kalau saat itu Sakura begitu putus-asa karena harus melepas keinginan terbesarnya. Yang tidak Sasori ketahui, pada akhirnya Sakura menentang keputusan Ayahnya dan memilih untuk terus melanjutkan impiannya, cita-citanya.

Sasori termenung kala teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Mau tak mau, kembali terngiang perkataan Sakura yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya terlihat _familiar. _Menghela nafas adalah kegiatan yang selanjutnya ia lakukan.

Sasori tidak berharap kalau Sakura akan mengingat kejadian pertama pertemuan mereka, namun setidaknya Sasori berharap Sakura masih mengenalnya. Masih mengingat percakapan singkat mereka yang membuat rasa penasaran Sasori meningkat pada gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut.

Harapan semu.

Sakura hanya mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat mengenalnya, namun pada kenyataannya gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Sasori mendengus kesal. Bodoh sekali dirinya! Memang apa nilainya di mata Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu wajib mengingatnya?

Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada nilainya.

Lamunan Sasori siap membayangkan kisah pertemuan pertamanya andai bila suara dering panggilan masuk di _haandphone_nya tidak mengusiknya.

Keningnya berkerut. Ada apa tiba-tiba orang ini menelponnya?

"_Moshi-moshi_," ucap Sasori setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Aku sedang tidak berada di Tokyo, bila kau belum tahu. Mungkin sekitar lusa. Bisa menunggu, bukan?"

Suara di seberang sana menghela nafas. "Tenang saja, yang akan kubicarakan kali ini bukanlah urusan pekerjaan. Bisa temui aku besok? Aku tahu kalau kau sedang tidak berada di Tokyo. Kita bertemu di desa Sunagakure, bagaimana?"

Dahi Sasori mengernyit. "Tidak biasanya kau memaksaku untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui perihal hubunganmu dengan… Sakura."

.

Minna, maapin saya yang udah nelantarin fict ini. Saya gak berniat sedikitpun buat nelantarin, cuman ternyata kesibukan saya bener-bener gabisa di toleransi. Hontou ni gomenasai, ya, minna-san. Maafin saya karena udah bikin kalian nunnguin lama ini fict. Hehe, itupun kalo ada yang nunggu :p

Wetseh, sekarang lompat ke pojok review aja ya. Saya mau balas review kalian yang udah jadi penyemangat buat nerusin fict saya ini.

miikodesu: terimakasih, miiko-san karena udah bersedia ngeripiu hehe. Ah, masalah MinaKushi, ya? Well, sejujurnya mereka emang lagi gak tinggal satu rumah, cuman gak bercerai kok. Aku malah gak berpikir kalau mereka bakalan kubuat cerai, soalnya aku suka banget ama MinaKushi hehehe. Nanti dijelasin deh, soalnya tentang mereka berdua belum ada penjelesannya sih kenapa lagi gak tinggal bareng. Nah, soal Sasori yang liat foto Sakura atau enggak, tunggu chapter nanti ya. Pasti dijelasin nanti di sana :D

Deauliaas: hollaaaa, otaku-chaaann :D eh, aku manggilnya tetep otaku-chan juga atau jadi dea-chan nih? Hehe, menurut aku Saso selalu manis kok, apalagi kalo udah sama Sakura, makin keliatan deh manisnya hehe. Iyaaa, akan diusahain apdet kilat. Mudah-mudahan akhir bulan chapter selanjutnya udah bisa dipublish, doain yaaaa :D

Bunga Sakura: terimakasih atas pujiannya, bunga-san. Hihi aku senenggggg banget karena tulisan saya dibilang enak dibaca, untung bukan enak dimakan #apasihgue? Ini sudah diapdet chapter tiganya, maap banget telat. Seperti yang udah aku bilang, kesibukan sedang merajalela. Untung aja sekarang lagi dapet waktu kosong. Doain aja chapter depan bisa apdet akhir bulan ini ya :D

Guest: yak, terimakasih banyak sekali guest-san. Ringan-nya seringan apa nih? Seringan kertas 'kah? #mulaigajenya. Hihi, oke ini sudah dilanjutin :D

AkumaYuri: haha, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku seneng deh, suer ^^v. Aku gak peduli apa kata orang, yang penting kalo pembaca fict ini bilang enak dibaca, itu aja udah bikin aku bahagia. Rasanya tuh ya kayak dapet permen loli, trus dikasih coklat abis itu *bekep* oke aku ngelanturnya aneh lagi. Yak, ini sudah diapdet :D

Yak, saya ucapin terimakasih khusus untuk nama di atas. Serta terimakasih juga buat para pembaca lain yang jadi _silent readers_ ataupun yang udah nge-add fict ini sebagai favorit atau meng-alert-nya. Atau bahkan yang meng-fav dan meng-allert saya #dorrr.

Untuk yang terakhir, saya tunggu balasan review kalian di kotak review. Makasihhhhh :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hari itu, Sasori menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. Langit sore yang terlihat cantik di musim gugur ini, tidak membuat suasana hatinya membaik ketika pikirannya masih terus mereka-ulang kejadian yang baru tadi dialaminya.

Tender yang seharusnya Sasori menangkan, malah berhasil direbut oleh perusahaan lain. Bukannya Sasori berpikir negatif, hanya saja Sasori yakin ada kong-kalikong di balik kekalahannya. Wanita pemilik perusahaan tersebut pasti bermain belakang dengan pemilik tender tadi.

"_Kuso!_" maki Sasori sembari menendang sebuah kaleng yang ada di dekatnya.

Tidak 'kah mereka tahu, bahwa bermain belakang itu licik? Seharusnya dalam pertandingan, semua pihak harus bersikap adil dan sportif 'kan? Sial! Seharusnya dirinya yang menang, bukan wanita itu.

Belum lagi bila ia pulang. Ayahnya pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena gagal memenangkan tender ini. Ibaratnya, sudah jatuh malah tertimpa tangga. Cocok sekali dengan apa yang kini dialaminya.

Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap sekeliling sebelum menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah berada di pusat tengah taman Tokyo. Rasa kesal tidak membuatnya menyadari bahwa langkah kakinya sudah menuntunnya ke tempat ini. Tempat yang penuh kenangan akan dirinya, Ayahnya serta Ibunya.

"Awas!" pekikan itu membuat mata Sasori menatap terkejut pada sebuah sepeda yang siap menabraknya.

Sasori tidak bergerak, justru sang pengendara tersebut yang membanting stang sepedanya hingga menubruk sebuah tempat sampah yang tak jauh berada di sebelah kiri Sasori.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori sambil berjongkok di samping orang yang terjatuh itu.

Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya karena aku tadi hampir menabrakmu… Gaara-_kun_?"

Nada tanya yang gadis itu gunakan, membuat Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku bukan orang yang kau kira. Kurasa kau salah orang."

Telunjuk gadis itu menyentuh bibir tipisnya sebelum tersenyum simpul. "Kau benar, kau memang bukan Gaara-_kun_. Gaara-_kun_ punya tato di dahinya sedangkan kau tidak."

Sasori tersenyum, menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Ayo, kubantu berdiri!"

Uluran tangan Sasori diterima dengan baik oleh Sakura. "_Arigatou._ Aku memang baru belajar bersepeda, jadi suka kagok bila ada orang yang tiba-tiba berjalan di dekatku," tutur gadis itu tanpa diminta menjelaskan oleh Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, seolah berkata tidak masalah mengenai hal tersebut. "Kakimu terluka," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba ketika menyadari gadis yang berjalan sembari menenteng sepedanya itu berjalan agak tertatih-tatih.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku obati di rumah saja."

"Jangan!" larang Sasori sebelum gadis itu ditariknya menuju sebuah kursi taman kosong yang ada di dekat mereka. "Harus diobati, kalau tidak bisa infeksi. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan mengambil kotak P3K di mobilku."

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Sasori kembali sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Pemuda bersurai merah itu segera mengeluarkan perban dan memasangkannya sebelum ia membersihkan luka gadis itu hingga steril.

"Nah, kalau begini lukamu tidak akan infeksi."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Sakura."

Kening Sasori terangkat, ia diam sejenak. "Ya, aku tahu memang ada bunga Sakura—"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tertawa geli mendengar kalimat Sasori. "Bukan begitu, namaku Sakura. Namikaze Sakura."

Sasori kembali terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa malu. "Kupikir kau mengomentari bunga Sakura, ternyata justru namamu yang Sakura."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengobatiku. Kuharap lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi ya. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kecil sebelum gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Selain itu, jangan berwajah kecut lagi ya. Kau jadi terlihat menyeramkan. Kalau tertawa seperti tadi 'kan, kau kelihatan lebih tampan."

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil sembari memperhatikan punggung mungil gadis tersebut menghilang di antara lautan manusia. Terkikik pula dirinya setelah semula diam untuk mencerna kalimat akhir yang gadis itu ucapkan padanya. Sebuah komentar ringan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasori menyadari kalau perasaan _bad mood_nya sudah menghilang. Perasaan itu justru digantikan dengan rasa penasaran yang menguasai benaknya.

"Namikaze Sakura, ya…"

**#**

**.**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A**k**u**,** K**a**m**u** d**a**n **C**i**n**t**a** b**y** C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e** Y**u**r**i**s**a

_[ikatan tulus yang Tuhan persiapkan untuk kita semua]_

_**O**__O__**C**__, __**B**__a__**h**__a__**s**__a __**K**__a__**k**__u__**,**__ A__**l**__u__**r**__ B__**e**__r__**a**__n__**t**__a__**k**__a__**n**_

.

**.**

**#**

"Sakura itu adikku."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasori kembali menghela nafasnya. "Kau sudah mengatakan kalimat itu tujuh kali selama tiga puluh menit perbincangan kita, Naruto."

"Tidak 'kah kau mengerti kalau…"

"Aku tau kalau kau mencemaskan Sakura," potong Sasori cepat, "itu perasaan yang wajar dirasakan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Lagipula aku tidak berniat sama sekali menyakiti Sakura kalau kau ingin tahu itu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dihirupnya nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia meneguk minuman yang sudah dipesannya sejak awal ia datang. "Sakura itu seperti jiwaku yang lain. Bila ia bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia. Bila ia sedih, maka aku juga akan merasakan kesedihan itu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

Suasana hening sebelum Sasori mengudarakan pertanyaannya, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Naruto?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu memijat pelipisnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bicara, "Sakura ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Aku… hanya tidak bisa melihatnya bersedih seperti kala itu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku masih merasa takut," jelas Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang. "Sakura itu gadis yang terlihat tegar, padahal dalamnya ia rapuh."

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Setiap bersamaku, dia selalu membicarakanmu. Kadang aku merasa iri dengan ikatan persaudaraan kalian, kalau kau ingin dengar ini. Kalian berdua seperti sepasang saudara yang saling melengkapi."

Mata Naruto terlihat sedikit terkejut sebelum pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat hangat dan tulus. "Kupikir setelah kami berdua menjauh, ia akan membenciku."

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun yang membuka percakapan.

"Laki-laki itu meninggal," ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

Kening Sasori berkerut, "siapa?"

Menghela nafas sebelum Naruto menjawabnya, "Kekasih Sakura meninggal. Dia bukan pergi untuk menghianati cinta Sakura, bila kau ingin tahu."

Penjelasan itu membuat Sasori termenung. Laki-laki itu? Batinnya mulai bertanya-tanya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali memutar memorinya. Dulu, kala pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura, Sasori memang benar-benar mencari keberadaan gadis tersebut. Pencariannya sia-sia. Sasori tidak pernah berhasil menemukan gadis itu hingga membuatnya menghentikan tindakan tersebut.

Sampai suatu ketika, Ayahnya menyuruhnya menjemput adik sepupunya yang baru saja masuk ke salah satu Universitas di Tokyo. Di sanalah Sasori menemukannya. Ia melihat sosok Sakura diantara kerumunan mahasiswa kampus yang ia datangi. Sebab utama yang akhirnya membuat Sasori selalu menjemput adik sepupunya, padahal niat sebenarnya hanyalah untuk memandangi sosok tersebut setiap hari.

Semuanya berjalan biasa, hingga Sasori memutuskan untuk mendekati Sakura secara langsung. Tidak lagi sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Sayangnya, menurut sumber yang didengarnya, Sakura sudah memiliki—

"—Gaara? Apakah yang kau maksud itu adalah Gaara?"

Naruto menatap Sasori dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau… mengenal Gaara?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Sakura pernah menyebut nama laki-laki tersebut padaku," tutur Sasori lamat-lamat. "Jadi, memang Gaara orangnya?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Bukan. Gaara itu adalah sahabatku, bukan kekasih Sakura. Lagipula… mustahil Sakura menyukai Gaara. Mereka berdua itu seperti anjing dan kucing bila sudah bertemu."

Suasana kembali sunyi.

"Apakah aku benar-benar bisa mempercayaimu?"

Seakan mengerti, Sasori mengangguk dengan mantap. "Aku pasti akan membuatnya bahagia bila bersamaku. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

"Aku mengenalmu dengan cukup baik, Sasori. Tidak sedikit wanita yang tertarik dengan pesonamu," manik mata Naruto menatap Sasori tajam ketika pemuda berambut pirang ini berbicara. "Aku tidak akan diam saja kalau kau sampai menyakitinya, Sasori. Aku bicara seperti ini sebagai kakak dari Namikaze Sakura, bukan sebagai partner bisnismu."

Tidak gentar sedikitpun, Sasori justru menatap Naruto balik sembari berkata dengan tegas, "kau pasti akan mempercayaiku, Naruto. Aku benar-benar serius dengan perasaanku pada Sakura."

.

"Jadi, Sasori-_kun_ tidak ada ya, Chiyo-_baasan_?"

Wanita tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasori berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Dia bilang dia harus menemui seseorang yang sangat penting, ketika kutanya."

Kening Sakura mengernyit. Seseorang yang sangat penting? Siapa? Apakah… kekasihnya? Mendadak, Sakura merasa jantungnya seperti diremas sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Perasaan ini… apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Nak Sakura…" panggil Nenek Chiyo sembari menatap Sakura cemas. "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau terlihat… pucat?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Chiyo-_baasan_. Mungkin hanya kelelahan, makanya aku jadi agak pucat."

"Kalau begitu, masuklah dulu. _Baa-san_ akan buatkan kau teh supaya kau merasa lebih baik. Ayo, masuk!"

Mau tidak mau, Sakura akhirnya menuruti perkataan Nenek Chiyo. Ketika Sakura memasuki rumah tersebut, matanya dimanjakan pemandangan berbagai macam pahatan yang terihat cantik di berbagai sudut ruangan. Langkah Sakura mengarah pada sebuah pahatan yang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Cantik sekali," puji Sakura sembari menyentuhnya dengan halus sekali, seolah takut sentuhannya akan merusak karya tersebut.

"Sasori yang membuatnya," sahut Nenek Chiyo sembari memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Sakura.

Sakura menyeruput tehnya perlahan-lahan sebelum kembali bicara. "Sasori? Jadi… semua pahatan ini buatan Sasori?"

"Seni adalah hal yang sangat disukai Sasori. Termasuk seni pahat," Nenek Chiyo menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang terdengar tidak percaya.

"Begitu rupanya," gumam Sakura.

"Memangnya Nak Sakura tidak tahu sama sekali? Apakah Sasori tidak pernah cerita?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasori itu laki-laki yang penuh dengan rahasia. Kata-katanya ambigu, tingkahnya misterius. Aku… tidak banyak hal yang kuketahui mengenai Sasori."

"Termasuk alasan Sasori berada di Konoha?"

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin menurut Sasori, karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang baru bertemu dengannya, ia tidak perlu menceritakan berbagai hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Ibaratnya, aku ini hanya temannya kemarin sore."

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum. "Mungkin ada alasan khusus yang membuat Sasori bersikap seperti yang kau jelaskan padaku. Sasori itu penuh perhitungan dan penuh pertimbangan. Tidak mudah untuk menjadi seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya. Menurutku, justru sebuah keajaiban karena Sasori bisa cukup akrab denganmu yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu."

Sakura tertegun. "Keajaiban? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasori?"

"Kehilangan orang yang kita cintai memang bisa menimbulkan bekas yang berarti sangat dalam di hati kita. Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Sasori kala itu. Mungkin karena hal itulah, Sasori berubah menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam dan agak tertutup," ungkap Nenek Chiyo sembari menatap jauh ke depan.

Kehilangan? Batin Sakura terus mengulang kalimat tersebut. Kehilangan orang yang kita cintai? Siapa? Mendadak Sakura merasa amat sangat penasaran dengan fakta yang baru saja diketahuinya itu.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Nenek Chiyo cukup lama, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah _Ba-chan_nya. Selain itu, mungkin memang hari ini Sakura tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Sasori.

Aneh.

Lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa… rindu. Tidak, Sakura tidak sedang bergurau. Sejujurnya justru gadis bersurai merah jambu ini merasa bingung akan perasaan rindunya pada sosok Sasori.

Rasa rindu ini, entah mengapa terasa sama seperti rasa rindu yang pernah dialaminya beberapa tahun lalu.

Sakura menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Gadis ini berusaha tidak membuka kembali kenangan menyedihkannya kala di masa lalu. Sakura sudah bertekad untuk maju, tidak lagi berjalan di tempat seperti dulu.

Sakura kuat.

Dia harus kuat.

Walau hatinya masih meyakini satu hal.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Suara panggilan itu menyentakkan lamunan Sakura yang mulai melayang. Gadis berwajah cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Ba-chan_."

Tsunade memilih duduk di samping gadis ini. "Wajahmu justru mengatakan kalau kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, Sakura. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya—ragu. Pada akhirnya, bibir tipis itupun mengungkapkan cerita. "Aku… merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Aku senang dan bahagia saat di dekatnya. Akan tetapi, aku merasa dadaku sakit ketika orang di dekatnya mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang spesial baginya."

Tsunade mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hal ini membuat Sakura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "perasaan rindu juga aku rasakan saat tidak bertemu dengannya. Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin. Ini… perasaan ini terasa aneh, _Ba-chan_."

Tsunade tersenyum simpul sembari menyelipkan rambut pirangnya di belakang telinganya. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Namikaze Sakura."

Sakura terdiam untuk mencerna kalimat yang Tsunade katakan padanya. "Aku? Jatuh cinta?"

Tsunade mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya lirih.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Apa kau pikir kau masih belum bisa melupakan kekasihmu waktu itu?" tanyanya dengan nada hati-hati. "Siapa namanya? Sai, bukan?"

Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya. Jemarinya bergerak gelisah sembari memainkan ujung bajunya. "Luka ini masih belum kering, _Ba-chan_. Tidak mungkin kalau aku tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru kukenal. Aku yakin kalau aku masih mencintai Sai-_kun_."

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah berhasil bergerak, Sakura. Kau sudah tidak lagi menatap bayangan masa lalumu. Kau sudah berhasil menemukan sosok baru yang mampu menempati hatimu, Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Masih tidak percaya dengan penuturan yang Tsunade ucapkan padanya secara _to the point_. "Aku yakin kalau hatiku masih mencintai—"

"Kau hanya yakin, Sakura," potong Tsunade. "Kau hanya merasa yakin, tetapi sesungguhnya kau sudah tidak merasakannya lagi. Kau membuat dirimu terdoktrin oleh keyakinanmu itu hingga membuatmu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah berhasil menemukan sosok penggantinya."

Sakura terperangah.

"Kau hanya tidak siap saat seseorang harus mengatakan hal ini secara langsung padamu."

Hening. Baik Tsunade maupun Sakura, keduanya tidak ada yang saling bicara. Keduanya lebih memilih suasana sunyi memenuhi situasi mereka berdua.

"Sasori, bukan?"

Sakura membuka bibirnya, namun tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari sana. Entah mengapa, mendadak Sakura merasa pipinya memanas. Tsunade yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Kau, tanpa kau sadari sedikitpun, kau memang sudah mencintainya. Itulah kenyataannya, Sakura."

Saura terdiam. Gadis itu mencoba menyelami pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri. Mencoba mencari tahu, benarkah apa yang _Ba-chan_nya tersebut?

"Perjuangkan perasaanmu, Sakura. Atau nantinya kau akan menyesal bila kau mengabaikan hal yang kau anggap sepele ini."

Apakah memang benar, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta?

Jatuh cinta pada seorang… Sasori?

.

Yeay, akhirnya Yurisa bisa nepatin janji juga buat apdet akhir bulan ini. Setelah sabtu-minggu kemaren ga ada waktu kosong, untungnya sekarang ada. Yah, mumpung besok juga gak ada pe-er :D

Yosh, saya mau bales-balesin ripiu dari kalian dulu...

Deauliaas: Hallo jugaaaa :D trimakasih atas pujiannya ya hehe. Ini sudah diapdet, nanda, akhirnya aku bisa nepatin janji juga. Seneng banget bisa nepatin hutang apdet fict ini hehe. Kalo gitu, salam kenal ya Nanda :) hihi gapapa, makasih sudah mereview #kisshug

akasuna no ei-chan: sudah dilanjutin nihhh, yoroshiku juga :D

AkumaYuri: Wihhhh, kalo gitu mah mending permen loli plus coklatnya kumakan sendiri daripada kukasih Yuri :p Hahaha, tuh sudah tau kan Sasori mau ketemu sama siapa, dan Yuri gak boleh ikut *nahan kerah baju Yuri biar gak ngikut Saso

miikodesu: hihihi, wah kalo itu menurut miiko-san, Yurisa gatau deh #dorrr. Nah, kejawab juga kan kapan mereka ketemu pertama kalinya, bukan pas kecil ternyataaa hehehe. Wah, sayangnya tebakanmu salah *backsound-teng-tong* maaf, cobalah lain kali siapa tau beruntung #plak. Sayangnya bukan Gaara, miiko-san :D

Well, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya dan sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian semua yang udah baca cerita ini, buat para silent readers yang mungkin saja ada. Trimakasih banyak sekali lagi Yurisa ucapkan. Serta trimakasih juga buat para reviewers di atas, tanpa dukungan kalian Yurisa ga yakin bakalan bisa nyelesain fict ini. Makasih yaaaa #ciumin satu-satu :p

sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya ^^v

Reviewnya ditunggu ya, gaissssss :*


End file.
